


A Strip of Icing for a Wedding Ring

by theshriek



Series: Klane Advent Drabble Challenge 2013 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Children, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshriek/pseuds/theshriek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Klaine advent drabble challenge day one: artist.</p>
<p>Klaine, kids, Christmas fluff, spun sugar and love. The idea for the Gingerbread people is from Martha Stewart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strip of Icing for a Wedding Ring

The first thing that Kurt noticed upon opening the front door of his home were the sounds of Miss Piggy belting out, “Five gold rings. Bada bom ba!” The second was the delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

“Daddy! Daddy! We made Christmas cookies for you, and Papa made gingerbread people!” Kurt reached down to catch and pick-up the flying dark curly-haired missile that was his four year old son, Ethan.

“Wow! You did? I bet they look good enough to eat. Let’s go see them,” Kurt said as he put Ethan back down and took his hand to walk with him to the kitchen.

“Daddy up!” yelled two-year old Hannah from her booster seat. Kurt unbuckled her, picked her up, and turned to see his husband Blaine bent over (showing off that still amazing ass) and pushing more cookies into the oven. “Looks like you have been busy today.”

Blaine straightened up with a face that was red from the heat of the oven, but whose every hair was still perfectly in place. “Yeah we have had a blast!” They kissed. “Too bad you had to work today.”

“Well Isabelle said that I can take an extra day after Christmas.” He looked at Ethan and Hannah. “I am hungry! Where are my cookies?”

“Look at mine Daddy!” Ethan pointed to a Christmas tree cookie which had green sugar sprinkled all over it.

“Yum, and which one did you make for me, Sweetie?” Hannah pointed at a Christmas tree cookie, which had a mound of red sugar dumped on the middle part of the cookie. Kurt looked over the other similar decorated cookies.

Then he looked at the tray of Gingerbread people, and he caught his breath. They looked like something you would see on the Martha Stewart website. There was a “Kurt” gingerbread who had his hair brushed up like his and a scarf around his neck. There was even a tiny strip of icing on “his” left hand that represented his wedding ring.

Then there was a “Blaine” gingerbread with a bow tie and a vest, and an “Ethan” who had curly hair and was holding his favorite stuffed fox. Finally, there was “Hannah” holding her stuffed tiger and wearing the polka-dotted dress which she had received from her Aunt Rachel.

Kurt looked at Blaine. “Those are really gorgeous. No. They are perfect. You are really an artist in everything you do Blaine Anderson.”

“I had to make the perfect gingerbread people to represent my beautiful husband and children.” Blaine and Kurt smiled into each other eyes.

“Papa can I eat one of my cookies now?” Ethan asked as he tugged on Blaine’s polo shirt.

“Yes, but no more than two. Hannah, do you want to eat a cookie now?” Hannah was ready with her standard answer of the moment. “NO!” Then she really thought about the question, and replied with a hesitant “Yes”.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each and chuckled quietly. Blaine was right. They had lovely children, and Kurt had a handsome and perfect husband. 


End file.
